The Spy
by ViolentBeauty1313
Summary: Pre-Twilight. Aro sends Iris on a mission to spy on the Cullens. As a Volturi guard, Iris is used to undercover missions and learns to not get attached to the people she is required to spy on. What happens when a particular Cullen boy catches her eye? Will she choose her duty or her heart? Complete.


A/N: I do not own Twilight, nor will I ever. This story is is before Twilight, so no Bella. I hope you enjoy! Feel free to review!

ﾧ

"Iris, Master Aro is requesting your presence." Jane alerted me as she walked into my room unannounced.

"Of course. Thank you, Jane." I said and set the book down I was reading on my bed. I grabbed my crest and put it on as I blurred down to where Masters Aro, Marcus and Cauis normally resided.

"You requested me, Master Aro?" I asked as I walked into the large, dimly lit room.

"Yes, dear Iris. I have a mission for you. I believe that your abilities will prove useful in remaining undetected." Aro said clasping his hands together.

"Of course, Master Aro. What are the details of this mission?"

"I want you to go check up on the Olympic Coven. They have been growing in numbers and have heard rumors that they have several talented members. Hedi shall provide you with the proper means of communication while on your mission."

"Understood. I just hope that my work will be satisfactory."

"One more thing before you leave, Iris. You will not mention anything about The Volturi or your relations with us or they will no longer trust you."

"Thank you for the advice, Master Aro. I will be taking my leave now." I said and bowed respectfully before leaving the room.

ﾧ

After two days, I finally arrived at my destination, Forks, Washington. I only had the clothes on my back and the annoying laptop that I had to go out of my way to protect. I walked through the forest at a human speed, just trying to familiarize myself with the area.

I was humming an old lullaby that my human mother used to sing to me when the wind shifted and a foul smelling scent filled the air. I heard growling not a second later and I started to run as fast as my legs could carry me. The heavy footfalls of these beasts grew closer and I did my best to pick up my speed. I peeked over my shoulder to see wolves at least two meters tall and they were quickly gaining ground.

I felt claws dig into my back and I was sent flying forwards into a tree that shattered on impact. My momentum kept me going and I skidded to a stop after I hit the ground. Immediately, three large wolf-life beasts surrounded me and I knew by the sheer size of these beasts that I had no chance of escape.

"I mean you no harm. I only looking for someone. Please let me go and I will be on my way." I pleaded. I wasn't sure why I was talking to the beasts, seeing as they probably couldn't understand me.

The black beast stepped forward and growled at me. A feel of dread washed over me and I knew in that moment that I was going to die. There was no more bargaining for my existence. I tilted my head up at the sky and prayed to whatever deity that was up there to grant my soul some peace.

"STOP!" A loud voice boomed though the trees. My eyes opened wide in surprise but I didn't dare make any sudden movements.

"You are on our territory! We will take care of the girl. Leave!" The same voice boomed again. The beasts surrounding me all growled at me before following the black wolf back into the forest. I waited until they left and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Are you alright?" A man with short black hair and strange golden eyes asked me.

"I am now. Thank you." I said giving him a smile. I stood up and brushed the dirt off of clothes the best I could.

"So who are you looking for? I live in the area so I might be able to help you out." The man asked.

"Oh! Um, I'm looking for the Olympic Coven. Do you happen to know if they're around here?" I wondered and bit my life, suddenly very nervous.

"Looks like you're in luck! You've just met the best member of the coven there is. I'm Emmett." He said and stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Great! My name's Iris." I replied and shook his hand.

Then another vampire with messy copper hair and the same golden eyes stepped out from the trees.

"Emmett? Why'd you run off?" He asked.

"Smelled the mutts and came to investigate. Found Iris here and turns out she was looking for us."

"Hello." I said and gave the other vampire a smile. It didn't hurt to be friendly.

"Why can't I read you?" The vampire with copper hair demanded.

"Um, I'm sorry?" I offered, confused.

"Edward, don't be an ass." Emmett said and then turned to me. "He can read minds."

"I cant get a read on her emotions as well." Another vampire said stepping out of the trees. He had wavy blonde hair and was covered in scars.

"Oh." I replied and looked over at the mind reader warily.

"Why don't you follow us back to our house and we have talk there." Emmett said and I nodded in agreement. I followed the three male vampires through the woods and we ended up at a house that seemed to be made of glass. It was like nothing I had seen before and it was beautiful. Edward mumbled something I didn't quite catch and a few seconds later, four more vampires were standing in front of us.

"Iris? Is that you?" A man with short blonde hair asked. It took me a second but I realize who he was and smiled.

"Hello Dr. Carlisle! It's been a while!" I replied.

"I thought you died of consumption." He said looking at me curiously.

"Nope! I was found by someone and they changed me. Still don't have a clue who that is after all these years."

"Well, Iris, this is my wife and mate, Esme. These are our children, so to speak. This is Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett." Carlisle said introducing me to everybody.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm happy to see that you're not alone anymore, Carlisle." I said and I got a smile in return from Carlisle.

"Please, why don't we all go inside? It looks like it's about to rain by the looks of it. Then we can see if we can find you a new shirt. That one is torn to shreds." Esme said and we all went inside the house. Everybody else wandered off elsewhere while I followed Esme upstairs into what seemed like her bedroom.

After rifling through her closer for a few seconds, she came out and handed me a simple white button up shirt.

"Thank you." I said and took off my now ruined shirt and threw on the new one.

"It's not a problem." Esme said and I followed her back downstairs and into the living room. Esme took a seat next to Carlisle and the only seat left available was next to Emmett.

"So how long have you known each other?" Esme asked, striking up conversation.

"Carlisle was my doctor back when I was human. I'm afraid I don't remember much. Most memories are hazy at best." I said.

"I was traveling through London in 1872 when an outbreak of tuberculosis hit the area. All of the doctors in the area had come down with it themselves and there was no one left to treat the sick. So I offered my services and kept them as comfortable as I could. There wasn't much I could do."

"Yeah, did you used to tell me that I was your most stubborn patient? I was always getting out of bed and doing things I shouldn't have." I chimed in.

"Yes you were. Ironically you were the only who lived the longest." Carlisle chuckled.

"I still like to think that it was because of my good looks. Momma always said that I was the prettiest in the town." I said twirling a piece of my black with with my finger.

"I agree." Emmett said and I gave him a questioning look.

"Flirting already, hmm? My, you move fast."

"What can I say? I'm a ladies man." He smirked and even made a show of flexing his muscles while a few others chuckled at his antics.

"Well, trust me, I am no lady. Once a trouble maker, always a trouble maker. Human or a vampire." I smirked.

Then a huge crack of thunder resonated through the house and my eyes widened in realization.

"Oh! I forgot something outside. I'll be right back." I said and quickly blurred outside to find the damned laptop. I found it after about a minute of searching and got back inside the house just before it started pouring.

"What's that?" Carlisle asked.

"A laptop. My friend gave it to me a while ago so we could keep in touch. Still haven't got a clue how the thing works." I said and sat back down on the couch to continue the conversation.

ﾧ

The Cullen's were nice enough to give me a place in their home for as long as I wanted. I was touched by their generosity and kindness that they've shown me these past two months. I had told myself in the beginning that I wasn't going to get attached but that just ended up back firing on me. These people have shown me so much more love in two months than the Volturi had shown me in a hundred years I've been with them.

Emmett and I have gotten rather close since I showed up. I'm a little uncomfortable with how much this boy effects my emotions. I know that shouldn't get close because I'm just going to hurt him in the end. Emmett just brightens up my day even if it's cracking a joke about something inappropriate. He has this smile that's contagious and I can't help but smile too. He also is rather handsome, so that helps too.

Edward still doesn't like me much, even after all of this time. He's constantly glaring at me and it's like he has this black cloud above his head at all times. I honestly thing he just needs to get laid. I mean, forever a seventeen year old and all of those raging hormones? That's got to suck.

"Iris! Come play video games with me! Jasper cheated again!" Emmett whined from downstairs.

I laughed. "Let me finish up replying to my friend, you big oaf." I said and went back to typing.

Master Aro,  
I am sad to report to you that nothing of importance has been happening around here. I wish that I could give you more information. How are things back in Italy? Tell the others that they are missed.

Until next time,  
Iris

I looked it over and hit the send button. I was required to send an email once a week to report on what has been happening. Aro is already aware of all of the abilities of this coven and is amused to know that I can blocked out from each of them. Over the years I have learned that my ability is similar to that of a shield, but much more than that. It seems that I am immune to all of the abilities I have come across. Even Alec's sensory deprivation doesn't work on me.

I shut off my laptop and slid it back underneath my bed. I ran a hand through my hair and made my way downstairs to see Emmett glaring at Jasper who was amused.

"Good luck." Jasper said as he left the room, probably off to find Alice.

I sat down on the couch next to Emmett as we started to play some type of violent shooting game. I didn't care much for these types of games but it amused me at how riled up Emmett would get at the other players. I lazily played along for the next hour or so. I had my feet resting on Emmett's lap and strangely he didn't seem to mind. In truth, I was just bored and trying to mess with him. Now I had removed my feet from his lap and had somehow I had been replaced by my feet. Emmett had his arms wrapped around my waist. It looked like some type of positions that lovers could find themselves in but I didn't care. The game had been abandoned a while ago and now Emmett was drawing lazy circles into the back of my neck. I had to bit my lip to keep from saying anything that would embarrass me.

"Wanna go on a walk?" Emmett asked.

"Sure." I said and got out of his grip. It was one of those rare times when it wasn't raining outside so I figured we might as well take advantage of it. Alice skipped past us as we walked towards the backdoor and she gave me a wink. I rose my eyebrow at her but chalked it up to Alice just being Alice.

Emmett and I ended up heading up to the mountains and we were sitting of a cliff just watching the stars. The view was breathtaking. There was never anything like this back in Italy.

"So there was something I kind of wanted to tell you." Emmett mumbled, breaking the silence. I turned my body towards his and gave him my full attention.

"Shoot." I said.

It took him a few seconds of fiddling with his hands before he looked up at me. "I like you. A lot." He mumbled.

"Oh, Emmett." I sighed. "I like you too. But, I can't. I shouldn't." I said looking down at my shoes. I couldn't look him in the eyes right now.

"Why?" He asked taking my hands into his.

"I'm only going to hurt you and you don't deserve that." I said taking my hands out of his and stood up. I brushed off my jeans and started to run back down the mountain at full speed.

"Iris! Wait!" Emmett called out after me. I continued to run as my mind filled with conflicting thoughts and emotions. Before I could have time to react, I was being tackled to the ground and we rolled to a stop in front of a tree after destroying several that were in our path.

Emmett's scent assaults my senses and then I feel a set of lips on mine. All of my reasoning and doubts fly out the window and I kiss him back eagerly. I admit that I got a little too into the kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his short hair. We broke apart from the kiss breathless, despite not actually needing oxygen.

"That worked out better than I planned." Emmett admitted.

"You planned this?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

"Uh, well not the chasing after you part but the kissing you part, yes." He said sheepishly as he helped me get up off of the ground.

"Now I know why Alice winked at me. That little minx." I chuckled and Emmett and I walked back to the house, hand in hand.

ﾧ

-One Week Later-

I was typing up another report for Aro, feeling incredibly guilty while doing it. I had been feeling increasingly conflicted ever since I kissed Emmett and I wasn't sure how to process all of these emotions I was feeling. Part of me wanted to confess everything and tell the Cullens that I was spying on them and had been for the past two months but the other part of me wanted to keep quiet. I just didn't know what to do and it was tearing me apart.

I heard Alice squeal in what sounded like excitement and wondered what she had seen that made her so happy. Not two seconds later I heard pounding on my door. I slid my laptop underneath my bed and opened up the door to find a bouncing Alice who had her hands clasped together in front of her. She squealed again and then started to drag me forcefully down the hall.

"Alice? What are you doing?" I said slight annoyed. I did not like being forced to do things.

"I'm gonna make you look so drop dead gorgeous that Emmett isn't going to know what hit him!" Alice rambled and I heard a crash downstairs.

"Damn it, pixie!" Emmett cursed from downstairs. What in the hell was going on?

"I was going to ask you on a date tonight. My annoying little sister decided she was going to ruin the surprise before I got the chance to tell you." Emmett said blurring in front of me.

"Sorry, Em. I just get so excited." Alice apologized and I knew that she wasn't in the least bit sorry.

"Fine, whatever. But you owe me." Emmett said playfully glaring at her then turning over to me. "I'll see you at seven. sharp." Then gave me a kiss on the cheek before heading back downstairs.

I shot a glare to the little pixie that was still dragging me down the hall against my will, despite my protests and groans of annoyance.

"If you don't stop resisting then I'm going to throw you over my shoulder and chain you to my makeup chair." Alice threatened with a gleam in her eye. Who knew that a member of the Volturi was terrified of a girl who is a full head shorter than she was?

After three hours of torture, Alice had finally deemed me ready. My makeup was done in a way that made my transitioning amber eyes pop. My long black hair was put up into an elegant updo that left a few stray curls framing my face. The dress that Alice specifically picked out for me was a stunning red dress. It was a one shoulder dress that was on left and it had ruffles that went from my shoulder, across my bust an down the right side of the dress. The dress ended a few inches above my knees. I fell in love with it since I saw Alice pull it out of her closet.

"I must say that I do a pretty good job. You look hot!" Alice said after giving me a once over.

"Thank you. I just wish you had told me this is what you were going to do. Then I woudn't have resisted." I joked.

"Alright!" Alice said handing me a pair of black stiletto heels to put on. "It's seven o'clock so go get him, tiger!"

I rolled my eyes at the tiny vampire and left her room after putting on the heels. I was a bit nervous about the date but I didn't let it show.

Emmett was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me wearing a black tux. He should wear them more often because he sure knew how to dress well.

"Whoa. You look stunning." Emmett said after looping my arm with his.

"Well thank you, handsome. You look pretty dashing yourself." I said winking. We made our way towards the garage but Esme stopped us with a camera in hand with a pointed look.

"This has to be the first time I've seen Emmett willing wear a tux without complaining. I want to capture this moment." Esme said so we posed for a few photos.

"You two look good together. Now go have fun!" Esme said giving us a little shove towards the garage.

"Don't you dare ruin that dress, Emmett McCarthy Cullen! I will burn all of your video games if you do!" Alice yelled from upstairs. I rose my eyebrow at my date and he just gave me a sheepish look.

"We should probably get going or else we'll be late." Emmett said and I followed him out into the garage. He led me over to Carlisle's Mercedes and I figured that Carlisle let him borrow it for the evening since Emmett's only vehicle was his jeep and currently covered in mud.

ﾧ

I rose my eyebrow at Emmett for the second time this evening and I had a feeling it wouldn't be the last. We arrived at some club that was playing Latin music and he even had to give the car off to a valet.

"I snuck through your CD'st and found that you like a lot of Latin artists. Carlisle also informed me that you liked to dance so I figured that you might like this place." Emmett explained close to my ear as we walked inside. It was true, at least. Carlisle had discovered my tastes in music and offered to dance with me in our spare time. It was really nice of him to do that.

The club was buzzing with people and I won't deny that it made my mouth water. I had pretty good control when I drank human blood so I hoped that I wouldn't ruin tonight.

"Want to dance?" Emmett asked as a version of "Sway" by Dean Martin started to play. I smirked. I loved this song.

"Of course." I smiled as he led me by my hand out onto the dance floor.

I was honesty surprised that Emmett could dance. He was able to keep up to the pace of the music and was even attracting a crowd by the time the song was over. The sounds of cheering and clapping was a bit deafening for my sensitive hearing.

"You know I love a man who can dance." I teased tracing a lazy pattern on his chest.

"That's why I took some dance lessons. Nice to see that it paid off." Emmett said.

"Aw how sweet. You really know how to impress a girl." I said and sauntered off towards the bar, feeling several pairs of eyes on my butt as I went.

ﾧ

After dancing for a few hours, Emmett and I decided to leave to go somewhere more quiet. He found some secluded hilltop that overlooked the city that we were in. The lights were beautiful and Emmett pulled a blanket out of the trunk for us to sit on.

I'm not exactly sure how I ended up on top of him, making out heavily but I wasn't complaining much. Emmett was letting his hands roam rather freely so I pulled away from him.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

I shook my head as I stood up. "Alice warned you not to rip my dress. So I figured I could take it off for you." I smirked as I unzipped the dress and felt Emmett's lingering gaze. I put the dress back into the car so it wouldn't get ruined and sauntered back over to my man who had already stripped himself of his tux.

ﾧ

Satisfied, Emmett and I were laying in the comfort of each other's embrace when Emmett's cell phone started to ring. We both decided that it wasn't worth it and ignored it. The phone started to ring again just as it stopped so I sighed and got up to answer it since I was closest. I found the annoying device between the seats of the car and answered it.

"You need to come home now! The Volturi are on their way!" Alice's frantic voice exclaimed through the speaker. If my heart had been beating, it would have stopped just then. Oh no.

"Iris? Are you okay?" Emmett asked, now standing in front of me. I couldn't move. I had an immense feeling of dread and fear. I felt like everything was being ripped out from under me and there was nothing I could do to stop the truth from coming out.

I felt Emmett slide the phone out of my hand and he talked to someone for a few seconds and hung up the phone.

"Iris? Baby? Tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me." Emmett pleaded, placing his hands on the sides of my face and forced me to look at him.

"No." I managed to choke out as my knees buckled.

"It'll be okay, I promise. We need to get home. We will figured this out." He said holding me against his body. He picked me up bridal style and set me on the passenger side seat and sped off towards Forks.

ﾧ

I was freaking out internally by the time we arrived back at the house. What did the Volturi want? Why were they coming? I needed to check my email. I was out of the car and into my room before Emmett even had time to shut off the Mercedes.

I quickly turned on my laptop and threw it on top of my bed while I changed my clothes into something more comfortable. I threw on a pair of skinny jeans, a button up shirt, and a pair of converse. I took off my makeup and ran fingers through my hair as I waited impatiently for my email to load. I tensed when I saw a message from Aro in my inbox.

Dearest Iris,  
I am growing concerned with your lack of information with your previous reports. We've decided to come for a visit.  
-Aro

I slammed my laptop shut and buried my face into my pillow. No! No no no no! This isn't fair! I am such a fool for getting attached and now they're going to get hurt because of me.

"Iris? What's going on?" Emmett asked softly after knocking on my door.

"Go away." I said.

"If you're scared of the Volturi for whatever reason, I promise you that we can do this together."

"Just go away, Emmett. I need to be alone right now." I said and head him go back downstairs.

ﾧ

I didn't bother moving from the spot I had confined myself to on my bed. I just wanted to stay inside where I could hide from my problems.

"They'll be here in five minutes, Iris. You're apart of this family now too so we need to face this together. Besides, this visit could be harmless." Emmett said trying to convince me to come out.

I got off of the bed and opened up the door. I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck and kissed him with as much passion as I could.

"What was that for?" Emmett chuckled as I broke the kiss.

"I just felt like it." I smiled and we walked downstairs hand in hand.

We were now standing in a clearing about a mile from the house The sun was out today but it was obscured by the clouds for now. I stiffened when I saw the familiar black cloaked figures enter the clearing in front of us.

"Welcome." Carlisle said, stepping forward in front of us.

"Hello old friend. It's a pleasure to see you again." Aro said from across the field. Hearing his voice again sent a chill down my spine and not a good one at that.

"Hello Aro. I trust that you are well." Carlisle replied, being his usual polite self.

"I am. Although I am not here for pleasure today."

"Of course, I understand. What brings you all the way to America?" Carlisle asked, his tone changing to a more profession one.

"I see that you have added a new member to your ranks. Hello dear Iris." Aro said. I grabbed Emmett's face and planted another kiss like last time but much shorter, seeing as we had an audience.

"I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me someday. I'm so sorry." I whispered so only he could hear, then stepped back. I glanced over at Carlisle and he looked back at me with a look of understanding. Did he know?

I closed my eyes and mentally switched myself over to my other persona, Iris Volturi. I was ruthless and heartless, only a solider to please my Masters and to do as they wished.

"Hello Master Aro." I replied, my voice void of emotion. I heard a few gasps behind me and felt guilty. My face didn't betray any emotions no how much guilt or pain I was in.

"It's been a long time, Iris. Come join us." Aro said and I knew that I had to obey. I wished desperately that I could stay behind with Emmett and my new, loving family but I couldn't.

"I knew that you were a traitor from the beginning." Edward spat.

"You should learn to hold your tongue in front of one of the elite guards of the Volturi, child." I spat, growling at Edward.

"Elite guard of the Volturi? Why didn't you tell me?" Emmett whispered. I could hear the pain in his voice.

"I needed to gain your trust."

"So was all of that a lie? Did you lie about your feelings for me too?" Emmett said a little louder, getting angry now.

I broke my solider persona for just a second to run over to Emmett and kiss him again.

"No. I really did love you." I whispered and then put my persona back in place.

"Iris! I am growing impatient! I wish to go home." Jane said, tapping her foot. I ran across the clearing and stood in front of Jane. As we were getting ready to leave, I looked back at the family I had just betrayed one last time before leaving with the Volturi.

ﾧ

It's been two months since I've been back in Italy. Everything hurts. It feels like a piece of my soul and heart are missing. Like there's this empty void inside of me that can't be filled. At first I tried to fill the void with sparring with the other coven members but it didn't work. The ache was still there. I thought that if I kept myself busy that I would just forget about it or ignore it. Nope. Then I tried loosing myself in a good book. That didn't work either. Now for the past month and a half I have done nothing but stare at my ceiling. I didn't know how to cope with the pain I was feeling so I shut everything off. The pain is still there but it's lessened to a dull ache.

My friends and coven mates have long given up hope for me. They have tried most everything they could think of to get me out of my room but I wouldn't budge. Hell, even Aro visited me a few times. He gave up too.

"Iris? It's Carlisle Cullen. May I come in?" A voice said. I kept quiet. I just wanted to be left alone.

"They said she's been in there for almost two months. Do you think she's still alive?" A female voice said.

"I've never heard of someone deliberately starving themselves for that long. I don't know."

"We should check on her. I just wish they had contacted us sooner." The female voice said.

"Iris, I'm going to come in, alright?"

"Go away." I croaked, my voice no higher than a whisper.

"Oh, Carlisle! She's alive!" The female gasped.

I heard my door open and I saw Carlisle come into my line of sight.

"I'm going to pick you up and carry you. Is that alright?"

"Hurts. Make it stop." I choked out.

"Emmett's on his way here, sweetheart. You'll get to see him again soon, I promise." The female voice, who I now knew was Esme, said.

Carlisle slid his arms underneath my fragile body and I curled up against his chest. I hadn't had any human contact in so long. He walked at a human pace for my sake and I felt the stares of passing vampires. Carlisle took me to the room where the Masters normally resided.

"My God." Aro gasped in Italian when I was carried into the room. Carlisle set me down on the floor and left to go get something, I assume. I felt someone lift my head up and place it in their lap then start to run their fingers through my hair. It was comforting.

"What have you done to yourself?" Aro asked, actually a bit concerned. That was a first.

"She hasn't fed in two months from what we were told. I was surprised that she's still alive." Esme said, speaking for me.

"Interesting. What prompted this behavior? I knew that you had formed some bonds while on your mission but I was not aware that you had found your mate. I was also not aware that you were not feeding. I will have to speak to Jane about that." Aro said and then blurred out of the room. I let out a gasp in pain when I felt the dull ache in my chest turn into a raging fire.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Emmett." I gasped, clutching my chest.

"What about Emmett?" Esme said, keeping her tone calm and soothing.

"Something's wrong!" I panicked, clutching my chest.

The screams of my mate echoed through the room. Something inside of me demanded that I do whatever I could to save my mate. I had to protect them at all costs.

Using strength that I wasn't aware that I had, I got up.

"Iris?" Esme asked, concerned. I didn't bother explaining my actions. I didn't quite have the energy to run but I managed to walk at a brisk human pace to where my mate was. I found him and Jane in the hallway near the entrance.

"Jane!" I growled, furious. My mate was laying there on the floor, writhing in pain. She broke her concentration to whip her head over at me. A look of surprise and a little bit of fear entered her child-like features.

"Iris? You look horrible."

"You hurt my mate." I spat out.

"Honest mistake. I wasn't aware he was yours." Jane said, trying to save her own skin. I knew how she worked. She loved causing pain to others via her gift but when it came to her own suffering, she ran for the hills.

I growled a low growl and grabbed her by her neck. I threw her as hard as I could and smirked when I heard the large crash that meant she collided with something. Surprising myself, I ran and followed the path of destruction. I found Jane laying on the ground below a huge dent in the stone wall.

My instincts screamed at me to kill the girl but I didn't feel like wasting what little energy I had on her. I did of course run over towards her and grab her by her neck again. Jane actually seemed afraid of me. How pathetic.

"Don't you ever touch my mate again. I won't hesitate to kill you. Your powers are useless when fighting me, little girl." I hissed and dropped her to the ground with a thud. She gathered herself and ran out of the room. probably off to find Alec.

"Iris!" Emmett called out.

"Emmett." I breathed, suddenly feeling tired. My knees buckled underneath me and I felt strong arms encase my body.

"Iris? Baby, what's wrong?" Emmett asked worriedly.

"I love you." I whispered, feeling my eyes droop.

"No no no no. You gotta stay with me, okay? I just got you back, I'm not going to loose you again." Emmett said and pulled me up to his chest. I breathed in his scent and the ache inside of my chest finally stopped. "Carlisle!" He yelled.

Carlisle appeared at my side a second later with a glass of blood in his hand. It smelled human to me and I looked at it hesitantly.

"I figured that your body would need all of the strength it can get. You can always switch back to animal blood after you've recovered." Carlisle explained. My instincts kicked in at the smell of blood and the scoring fire in the back of my throat came back with a vengeance. I took it into my shaking hands and chugged it. I almost moaned at how good it tastes.

I had four more glasses of blood before I called it quits. I was full but I wasn't at my full strength it. It was going to take a while before that happens.

"Don't even scare me like that again." Emmett mumbled into my hair.

"I don't intend to. I'm sorry." I apologized and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I whispered and kissed him.


End file.
